Walls
by Korpuskat
Summary: Ryan Haywood/Reader Smut - repost from my Tumblr


p style="color: #617c83; font-family: calibri; text-align: justify; background-color: #000000;"He keeps you pressed up against the wall, one hand clamped over your mouth, the other hand pressingly firmly through your panties. His fingers slowly, deliberately make a pass up and back down- you moan, muffled against his palm. /p  
>p style="color: #617c83; font-family: calibri; text-align: justify; background-color: #000000;"He chuckles that dark, sinister noise that can only mean he has something planned- you meet his eyes and of course they're alight with his malicious scheme. p  
>p style="color: #617c83; font-family: calibri; text-align: justify; background-color: #000000;"His fingers wander band up below casually circling your clit, making your hips jerk and press against him. Ryan leans in close, nibbles at and sucks on your earlobe before releasing it to trace a wet line around the shell of your ear, all the while circling his fingers around your clit with only the thin layer of cotton to separate you. He exhales slowly, letting his hot breathe chill you.p  
>p style="color: #617c83; font-family: calibri; text-align: justify; background-color: #000000;"He whispers- demands, "Tell me how much you want it," He finally removes the hand over your mouth only to let it descend to your breasts, rolling and pinching at your sensitized flesh. Though the lust-fog you can manage to wonder if he really wears his royal persona so well that he wants you to want his dick, but you know him too well, know that he'll push you to the edge whether you comply or not. p  
>p style="color: #617c83; font-family: calibri; text-align: justify; background-color: #000000;"He sucks hard against the skin of your neck, you realize hes leaving his emmark-em and that thought is lost again to the fog of desire as you groan and press against his body again. He nips and scrapes his teeth against your neck, sliding down to your collar bone, covering it, too, with kisses and nips and bites. /p  
>p style="color: #617c83; font-family: calibri; text-align: justify; background-color: #000000;"Your hips jut against his fingers again, desperate for more friction than just the teasing pressure he's supplying now. He seems compliant, adding his thumb and changing his motions slightly— more how like on would tune a dial, occasionally just rubbing straight over the responsive nub. p  
>p style="color: #617c83; font-family: calibri; text-align: justify; background-color: #000000;"You just can't take any more. "Please, emRyan," em/p  
>p style="color: #617c83; font-family: calibri; text-align: justify; background-color: #000000;"He nearly snaps, nearly rips your panties off- throwing them aside without looking. You're sure he's about to do the same without his own jeans (you're fairly sure they must be uncomfortably tight by now), but he doesn't. Instead he does something completely unexpected.p  
>p style="color: #617c83; font-family: calibri; text-align: justify; background-color: #000000;"He sinks to his knees, the leg previous held up to his waist comes to rest on his shoulder. emTell me how much you want it, emyou think, perhaps, he wasn't talking about himself. Automatically, you let your hands drop to tangle in his hair./p  
>p style="color: #617c83; font-family: calibri; text-align: justify; background-color: #000000;"As soon as his tongue touched your wetness, he groans happily, letting the vibrations rumble into your thighs. The torturous pace he'd set before was all but lost, his tongue pressing up and against your flesh, hard and needy, twisting swirling around your clit. p  
>p style="color: #617c83; font-family: calibri; text-align: justify; background-color: #000000;"He relents momentarily, letting both arms slide around your hips, one to hold you firmly in place right where he wants you- pressed between his mouth and the wall, spread open for him like a feast. The other hand slid back around your leg, hooking past your leg, letting his fingers once again resume their job at the top of your slit.p  
>p style="color: #617c83; font-family: calibri; text-align: justify; background-color: #000000;"As his fingers jerk messily over your clit his tongue and lips work your opening, sucking and nibbling along your lips, tracing your entrance, plunging into and tasting and devouring you from the inside out. He alternates between these too fast for even him to handle, too lost in his own need to even keep his own pace. p  
>p style="color: #617c83; font-family: calibri; text-align: justify; background-color: #000000;"It was too much- even his own desire to push you over the edge added to your pleasure and all too soon you're coming. You think you heard him chuckle, but you're tugging at his hair- legs clamping around him, back arching with your head pressed against the wall- crying out. p  
>p style="color: #617c83; font-family: calibri; text-align: justify; background-color: #000000;"All through your orgasm he kept working his magic, pulling you through and amplifying your pleasure. p  
>p style="color: #617c83; font-family: calibri; text-align: justify; background-color: #000000;"Your heart was still pounding, mind still lost when Ryan eases your leg off his shoulder and limply; you let it fall without resistance. His breathing might even be harder than yours, you think, admiring the way his lips and chin glisten. p  
>p style="color: #617c83; font-family: calibri; text-align: justify; background-color: #000000;"For all his need for control, his eyes are soft as he leans in close and presses a kiss against you- leaving your own taste on your lips. As your senses return to you, you wrap one hand around his neck to pull him back for another kiss. The other drops to the edge of his jeans, tugging him close against you so you can feel his hardness. p  
>p style="color: #617c83; font-family: calibri; text-align: justify; background-color: #000000;""Think you're forgetting about something." you mumbled against his lips. You figure now's the perfect chance to get payback for his teasing.p  
>p style="color: #617c83; font-family: calibri; text-align: justify; background-color: #000000;""I haven't forgotten anything." He replies, the evil glint back in his eyes. Maybe it isn't the perfect chance. p 


End file.
